Playing with fire
by Yulya18
Summary: Alana was sure she was in control of everything. But the future also depends on other people's actions and they will not allowed themselves to be controled. Everything that happened in "He is mine", most of it from Alana's POV.


**.**

**...**

**Playing with fire**

**...**

**.**

**A/N: I needed to write a sequel which showed what happened to Alana after Hannibal and Will's mating. And this is the result. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Life had never been better for Alana Graham, she thought, closing the door to Will Graham's door.

She had just returned home from a long trip to Paris, the capital of fashion and there she had enjoyed living the great life, spending money on clothes, jewelry and on organizing fantastic soirees for her friends and important acquaintances.

Of course, she wouldn't have been able to have all this had it not been for her devoted late William Graham Sr.

And for his son, Will.

His sweet, innocent, beautiful and completely gullible Omega son, who was about to be married to her lover, Hannibal, and would soon cease to exist and leave all his fortune for her to enjoy.

Just as she entered her bedroom and lay down to take a much needed nap, she couldn't help think about her life and all the steps she had taken to be in her current situation.

...

She had been born Alana Bloom, youngest daughter of Alan Bloom and Bedelia Du Maurier, a socialite more interested in partying and shopping than taking care of her children. Her Beta daughter more precisely. So it had been up to her father to take care and educate her sister and her. It was no wonder then that she had no real relationship with her mother, especially since Alana blamed her for her father's death when she was a younger and the almost ruin of their family.

Of course, as all the information she had of her mother's dalliances were mere rumours, she couldn't really do anything but bear witness to her overexpending and extravagant social life. All she could do was wait for the right moment to strike.

And she had to wait almost three years for that moment to come.

.

* * *

.

Her mother, an attractive and ambitious Beta, had recently met William Graham Sr., businessman and one of Baltimore's most eligible bachelors. Well, he was a widow and he had a teenage son, but he was a prize many women were starting to covet. And one of those women were Bedelia.

So her mother made sure to attend the same restaurants, events and theater functions he attended, making sure to look her best and trying to bewitch him with her many charms. The man, for his part, would always behave like a gentleman towards all the women who vied for his attention, Bedelia included, with a gentlemanly if not completely interested manner.

At least it was like that until Alana entered the game.

Previously, her older sister had been the one to accompany her mother during social events, being the only Omega out of the two, and Bedelia was interested in marrying her to an Alpha millionaire. She, however, had met and fallen in love with a man who despite being quite rich, was not what her mother had planned. They had married a couple of months before and were now living in Ney York. Her mother had been so angered by her daughter's choice that she never invited her to visit. Because of this, the responsibility of attending such gatherings was now Alana's.

And she was enjoying herself immensely.

Even more so when she finally caught William's look, beginning a game of seduction so subtle that the man was inevitably besotted with her in little time.

Soon, they would start meeting in many events and would quickly disappear to let their passion run wild.

Alana would kiss him passionately and desperately, cradling him between her legs and letting him feel every part of her slim body, driving him wild with desire. She would whisper her love to his ear, but would show her hesitancy of making love with the man, no matter how much he pleaded.

"I am afraid, my love." – she said one night, after they had escaped from the buzz of the reunion.

"Of what, my dear?" – the older man questioned her, worried about moving too quickly. – "Am I pressuring you?"

"No, my sweet William. It's just…"

"Just?"

"What if I become pregnant?"

"I would love any baby you gave me, Alana."

"And I would love them, too, but… what would people say? Alana Bloom, pregnant with a baby made out of wedlock. I don't want to be exposed to something like that. And I wouldn't want our child to go through the same."

"I wouldn't let anyone speak ill of you, my dear."

"It would be inevitable, William."

"But what if…?"

"If?"

"What if we were to be married? Then nobody would dare talk bad about you."

"Married?"

"Yes! Marry me Alana."

"Are you serious?" – she pretended to be astounded bu his proposal, but deep inside she was glad her plan was working to perfection.

"Of course. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just you and me, raising Will and any children you give me."

'_Damn! I have totally forgot about his Omega son, the only one who could destroy my elaborate plan.'_ she thought.

"Do you think he will accept me as his new mother?"

"My Will is a very special boy who loves everyone he meets. I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet you and to welcome you into our family."

'_Doubtful. Very doubtful. But that kid will not mess with me. Not if I can help it.'_

"Then yes, my love. I will marry you." – she smiled, hugging her new fiancée and kissing him hard on the mouth.

The man, filled with renewed passion, simply kissed her back and rutted against her, glad to witness his beloved respond to all his touches, hugging his waist with her legs and moaning wantonly, whispering her desire to give him Alpha children that would make him proud. The alpha man, delighted with her openly displayed passion, hurried to divest her of her clothes and quickly entered her, determined to create an Alpha child that very same night.

Just as she was about to orgasm, Alana couldn't her laughing at all she had conquered in so little time.

She had stolen William from her mother's clutches.

She had captured herself a millionaire.

She would make him believe they would have many children and he would devote himself completely to her.

And Will Graham and Bedelia du Maurier would be nothing under her power.

.

* * *

.

Alana had been thrilled to tell her mother about her marriage, just as the woman kept dreaming about catching William Graham and all the money she would have at her disposal.

It had been terribly fun to see her mother's face when she and William announced their marriage, and even more when Bedelia had to swallow her envy and congratulate the happy couple. After William had left, Bedelia had shouted at her daughter, trying to get her to break the engagement, being surprised once more by Alana's admission of having already consummated her romance with the Alpha.

After that, Bedelia, had distanced herself from her daughter, but not without warning her to be careful.

"I know you Alana and you don't love William."

"I love him, mother."

"No, you just think you do because this was all a game to you."

"You are just jealous that I caught him and not you."

"It may be so, but I know in the end this marriage will not work."

"As your marriage to my father? Trust me mother, I will not kill my husband as you did with yours…" – she couldn't continue, as Bedelia slapped her for her insolence.

"Never say that again, ungrateful child."

"And you, don't ever touch me again or I will destroy you, Bedelia du Maurier."

"Then leave this house immediately. And remember my word, be careful or your marriage will not last."

.

* * *

.

Unfortunately for Alana, that was not the last time she saw her mother.

William insisted on keeping her I their lives, being led to believe that the relationship between the two of them was better than it really was.

Of course, Bedelia took full advantage of visiting and getting William to lavish her with gifts out of gratefulness for accepting his marriage to Alana. Alana would only watch furious as her mother accepted everything and promised herself to work towards eliminating her mother from their lives.

Which wasn't to be so easy after the woman met Will, William's son. The woman was enchanted with the young boy. And it seemed to be quite sincere too, even if at first she had only seen the Omega child as the key to his father's good opinion.

She liked to take him out with her, presenting her with her many acquaintances, trying to make him more sociable, but still enjoying his shyness. She had also tried to change his style, but the young man was too self-conscious, so she decided not to overwhelm him, enjoying instead the opportunity to be with an enchanting Omega once again. After all, even if she was a terribly ambitious woman, she still loved her children in her own way, her oldest especially, and hurt over their separation.

It was, thanks to Will, that mother and daughter reunited several months later. The young, sensitive man had arranged everything to have her and her husband visit them and stay at their manor, letting the woman get reacquainted with her oldest and to make peace with her husband. At the end of the visit, mother and daughter agreed to continue their visits both in Baltimore and New York, to Will's joy and Alana's displeasure.

During that time, Alana had got used to life in the mansion and to being treated practically like royalty. She never lost any opportunity to shop to her heart's content and soon started travelling to new, exciting places.

At first, her husband was elated to grant her every wish, thinking about the great life they were having, but soon he began to have little quarrels with his wife about her many travels and their lack of children. In the end, the man always fell for her wife's sad face and kept indulging her.

However, one morning Alana felt nauseous and soon it was confirmed that she was expecting. William was excited when he heard the news, but Alana was horrified.

Not only because the idea of a child, deforming her body and needing her all the time, was an abhorrent thought for her.

It also because she was sure the baby wasn't his.

Unbeknownst to anyone, she had started a relationship with her husband's nephew, Hannibal Lecter.

At first sight, he hadn't interested her in the least. They were polite to each other in consideration to her husband, until one night she saw him just after he showered and in that moment she had craved feeling his powerful, well-toned body over hers.

It wasn't extremely difficult to entice him enough to take her, making her experience orgasm after orgasm. After that she was hooked on the Alpha man and was happy to have him in the house, so close to her. Of course, after tasting him, sex with her husband became even more of a chore and soon enough she started finding excuses to not intimate much with him.

Of course, when he heard the news of her pregnancy, Hannibal didn't even suspect that the child could be his, as she had always assured him she was taking contraceptive pills.

It was a complete lie, and as Hannibal was younger and more virile that William, it was no wonder he had been able to easily impregnate her. Unfortunately, their relationship didn't work that way and one day, without her husband's knowledge and consent, she took care of her little problem.

Her husband had been extremely angry with her and had even tried to leave her, furious at her for killing his child. She, of course, had calmed him, weaving a sad story of having gone to the doctor and him confirming that the baby would not grow correctly and would have died eventually, dragging his mother to the grave with him.

William became horrified at the thought of losing another wife and quickly Alana assured him of her love and her desire to have many babies with him, which in turned finally satisfied him and made her forgive her and forget everything.

Free of worries, Alana continued her clandestine affair with Hannibal.

Until her husband caught her with Hannibal, both naked after a round of sex and promptly began fighting his nephew.

Aana tried so separate them, but it was pointless in the end.

William fell in the floor and clutching his heart, passed away.

.

* * *

.

When Will found out about his father's passing, he was inconsolable. Bedelia tried everything she could to calm him, but even she couldn't stop Will from almost throwing himself after his father's casket. Only Hannibal had been able to restrain him and keep him calm enough until the end of the funeral.

Bedelia tried to convince him to come live with her for a while, trying to keep him away from the memories of his father in the manor, but Will had refused her offer. His father had been his whole world and he needed to feel close to him in whatever way he could.

For a moment, Alana had felt bad for the young Omega, all alone in the world now.

But only for a moment.

Because then came the reading of her husband's testament and what it said made her blood boil.

Not only had the man not left everything to his wife, but the main heir to his great fortune was his son, while she, his devoted wife, the one who had to suffer his touch, his kisses and his arguments, had been left with less than a quarter of said fortune.

After everyone had left, she had ranted in her bedroom, cursing her husband to hell for having played her in the end. However, once she calmed down, she realized something very important. Something that if done right, could turn her into one of the richest women in the world.

First, she made sure to enchant Hannibal again. She was going to need him on this.

The man had felt a guilt so profound at his uncle's death, that that very same day, he had ended things with her. She had relentlessly tried to convince him to continue their romance, but he denied her every time. However, she could feel his will weakening every time she touched him, so she only needed to keep trying and she would have him in her bed once more.

Once that was achieved, she waited for the perfect time to share her plans with him.

And once again, he had been horrified with her.

She, uncaring of his reticence, had express her wish for him to enthrall Will. To make the innocent Omega believe he had developed feelings for him and wanted to marry him. Once that had been done and he had got Will with child, it would only be a matter of time for poor Will to have a terrible accident, leaving his grieving husband and stepmother to care for his child. And Alana as her husband's only heir.

Hannibal had ranted for weeks that he would not hurt Will in such way, as he was his uncle's only son and he was guilty enough as it was. He didn't need to add Will's death to his long list of sins. Not when the two had been raised together and he knew of Will's feelings for him, even if he didn't say anything to Alana about it.

However, Alana was too enticing and once again convinced Hannibal to do her bidding and only a month later, Will and Hannibal had began a relationship.

Once Will had told her and her mother of his new relationship with Hannibal, Alana had expressed her delight but had also warned him that she would watch them closely so nothing indecent would happen at the house. She was after all, responsible for him and would do her best to care for her husband's darling son.

Of course, Bedelia felt instantly suspicious of said relationship. In all her time watching the comings and goings of the manor residents, she had never detected anything especial in the way Hannibal treated Will. He had always behaved more like a brother than a lover to the Omega. So she talked to Will and found out everything about it and in the end was only more apprehensive, feeling that something more was happening. And she would get to the bottom of it.

She started by visiting more, to her daughter's annoyance and Will's happiness. It was due to these visits that she noticed that her daughter and Hannibal were behaving strangely and after Will expressed his distress at not being kissed or held by his boyfriend, she decided to have them followed by a very discreet investigating company. It was her moment to save Will and to extract revenge on Alana. When the PI returned with information, she confirmed her suspicions. Alana and Hannibal were having an affair.

Now more than ever, she tried to convince Will to come live with her, suspecting her daughter might wish the boy harm, but it was to no avail. Despite Hannibal's hesitance with him, he wanted to be with his partner. With a heavy heart, Bedelia left the boy follow his path and continued with her visits. Only that way could she be sure that no harm came to him.

It was during one of those visits, once Will turned 17, the legal age for Omegas to marry, that she received the news of Hannibal and Will's engagement. But that wasn't all. She also discovered that Alana had convinced Will to start taking suppressants in order to stop his heat coming. Bedelia believed it was so that Hannibal wouldn't mate with him before their wedding, which was later confirmed by Will.

So the only thing she did was talk to Will again about changing his style. Will was still undecided about such changes, but Bedelia convinced him to at least think about it. It was the perfect way to entice Hannibal and to make him see that his fiancée was no longer a child, but a man ready to be married and mated. Will blushed endearingly at that comment and decided to think more of her proposal.

.

* * *

.

Months passed in the same fashion, now with Alana travelling the world once again and spending her late husband's money left and right. That left Will and Hannibal much time to be alone, but once again nothing happened between them to further their relationship, leaving Will baffled and Hannibal feeling guilty.

Until there came a time when Will suddenly gave a whole turn to his attitude, surprising Alana and especially Hannibal.

But not Bedelia.

After all, the young man had ran to her after the terrible discovery of his fiancée's affair and after crying his heart out, he confided in her that he couldn't leave Hannibal. His heart belonged to him and he would die with a broken heart if forced to leave him. His expression had been such that Bedelia didn't doubt his words and instead focused on calming him and planning how to proceed next.

Will explained to her that he was going to fight for his Alpha and this time it was by his choice that he agreed to a total makeover. She took him to several boutiques and to a hairdresser's and once they finished, even she couldn't recognize Will and was secretly wishing she could see Hannibal's reaction to his change.

Before taking the boy home, however, she took him to a café and explained everything he would have to do to capture the man he wanted. Will left the place blushing but definite in his resolution to conquer Hannibal.

Thankfully, Alana didn't suspect Will's reasons for a makeover and resumed her travelling soon after even with Bedelia visiting her pregnant daughter in New York, she received Will's calls informing her of his advances with the man. It was just as she had guessed, after seeing a changed Will, she was not surprised by the news that Hannibal now refused to be parted from Will's side. She was especially pleased when she found out that the suppressants Will had been forced to take were now being eliminated from his body. Soon enough he would have his heat and Hannibal would never be able to refuse him. Not that he would want to, Bedelia guessed.

.

* * *

.

"Bedelia?" – spoke the voice through the phone.

"Will! How are you my dear?" – the woman asked, worried at the young man's hoarse voice. She hadn't heard from him since the week before and was relieved to hear his voice.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You sound weird. Are you getting a cold?"

"No. I…"

"What is it, my dear?"

"I mated with Hannibal." – he confessed after a few seconds of silence.

"Will… that's marvelous. It is what you so wanted, didn't you?"

"Yes. I am really happy." – she could hear the cheerfulness in his voice despite his sore throat. – "He told me he loved me, Bedelia. He loves me."

"Of course he does, baby boy. Of course he does."

"We are getting married very soon. Before Alana returns."

"Really? When?"

"As soon as you can come. I'd like to have you at my wedding."

"Oh, dear. I'd be glad to be a part of it. I'll take a flight tomorrow morning and will help you plan everything."

"We just want it to be a small wedding. So we don't attract so much attention." – Will expressed.

"That's for the best. Later on, you can have a bigger wedding."

"Please come as soon as possible. I would never be able to do this without you."

...

And so Bedelia returned to Baltimore and helped Will organize a simple yet elegant wedding that took place in her house. She was witness to their marriage and without much effort, convinced the young couple to stay in the house during their honeymoon, as they couldn't travel for fear of discovery. During those days, Will confided their plan to recover his inheritance and make Alana disappear from their lives.

Hannibal wasn't happy when Will told her their plans, but trusted his husband when he assured him of Bedelia's good intentions with them. Just to be sure, Hannibal talked privately with the woman and after that, he was convinced of her honesty.

.

* * *

.

When Alana decided it was time for Will to finally marry, four months had passed since Will and Hannibal's wedding.

Once she returned home, she immediately went to Hannibal's room to get reacquainted with her lover's body, but couldn't find him. She was then informed that he was on the verge of closing some important business deals and was usually at one of the companies he managed until late hours. So she went instead to Will's room, opening the door without even knocking and finding the young man lying in bed with a book in his hands.

"Will. How are you, my dear?"

"Hi, Alana. How were your travels?"

"Oh, exhausting as always. But I have great news for you."

"What is it?" – he said smiling innocently.

"Everything is ready for your wedding to Hannibal." – she announced, waiting to see the young man jumping all over the room. However, Will simply smiled and slowly closed his book. Just then she noticed that Will looked to have gained weight, and she didn't doubt to let him know.

"You've gain too much weight, sweety. You'll need to get in shape if you want to fit in your wedding clothes." – Will didn't make any comment, just smiled faintly at the woman, as if accepting her comments. She informed him they would be having the wedding in two weeks and again, Will accepted everything she said.

Once she left the room, he called his husband.

"Hi dearest. Is everything ok?"

"Am I fat?" – was the first thing Will asked Hannibal.

"What?"

"Am I fat, Hannibal?"

"No, you are not fat, my love." – Hannibal reassured him, but Will wasn't content.

"Alana returned today. She said I was fat." – he grunted.

"Don't listen to what she says, Will. You are not fat. You are pregnant. With my child." – Hannibal said, pleased with having put a baby in his mate's womb. He still couldn't get over his desire for Will now that his body was changing, finding the Omega more enticing than ever.

"Don't gloat, Hannibal. It's not attractive." – Will joked with him. – "She mentioned everything is ready for our wedding."

"Then I'm taking you out of there today. Finish packing the things you want us to take and we'll be traveling tonight to Italy."

"Mmm… can't wait, my love."

"Me neither. We are so close, Will." – Hannibal sighed, content to soon leave Alana and her scheming behind. And with a little parting gift.

Because during those four months, Will and Hannibal hadn't stayed idle. After their small honeymoon at Bedelia's house, they had contacted Will's father's attorney and finalized all the paperwork in order for Will to receive his inheritance. The lawyer, fortunately, had agreed to maintain the information secret from Will's stepmother, only to be informed whenever the young couple decided it was time.

They had already bought a house in Florence, which had already been decorated and was only waiting for his new owners to arrive. Then Alana's world would crumble to the ground.

Will was only sad that he wouldn't be able to witness it, but his new family was more important than that vile woman.

Soon he finished packing his parents' photographs and little mementos of their life together and by the time Hannibal sneaked into the house, Will was ready to depart. But not before kissing his husband passionately, craving Hannibal more now that he was pregnant. And his husband, horny man that he was, took advantage to get some revenge himself by taking Will to his own bedroom and making him his on the bed, making sure to make as much of a mess as he could for Alana to find. He made sure, however, to keep Will quiet so that the woman wouldn't find them in the middle of sex.

An hour later, Will and Hannibal left William Graham's manor for the last time, only leaving behind their clothes strewn all over Hannibal's bedroom floor and a picture of their wedding.

.

* * *

.

The next day, Alana was about to see Will when someone came looking for her.

It was her husband's attorney.

She was surprised by the visit, but nonetheless, accepted to see him.

No sooner had she sat that the man explained to her about his client's wedding and subsequent receipt of his inheritance.

She was stunned at first and laughed at the attorney's audacity to joke with her about something so sensitive. But once he reassured her that it wasn't a joke, the smile wiped off her face. She rose from her seat and went to Will's bedroom, finding it empty.

Next she went to Hannibal's bedroom, demanding answers, and he first thing she noticed were the rumpled clothes, the unmade bed and the picture on the bedside table. She grabbed it with shaking fingers and then threw it with all her might against the wall, screaming desperately. She returned to the sitting room, finding the lawyer in the same positon.

"Those two have stolen from me." – she began, furious at the men's nerve.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Graham, but nobody has stolen from you."

"Yes, they have. That money was mine." – she repeated. – "It was all mine."

"With all due respect, but that money was to be given to Mister Graham as soon as he got married. It was Mister William Graham's will." – he explained, watching the woman looking ready to strangle him. – "Now if you'll excuse me, and there' is nothing I can help you with, I will take my leave."

He walked to the door and just as he was about to cross it, he seemed to remember something.

"I almost forgot, Mrs. Graham. I am leaving all the documents related to this issue with you as well as a letter from my client and his husband. Maybe you will find the answers you need there." – he concluded and left.

Alana, still raging over the fortune lost, grabbed the envelope while swearing to get her revenge on the two of them.

_Dear stepmother:_

_By the time you read this letter, you would surely have found out about Hannibal and me being married. I am sure you would have wanted to be at our wedding, as you had gone into so much trouble to organize it. But Hannibal couldn't wait anymore and he convince me to have a shotgun wedding._

_I hope you have a nice life, especially far, far away from us. Although I only regret that you would never be able to meet my child. Yes, not only did Hannibal and I mated during my heat, we are now expecting our first baby. Hannibal couldn't be more excited and worried at the same time. I am sure once my child is born, Hannibal will be the greatest father in the world, just as he is the greatest husband. Thank you for arranging our marriage, sweet stepmother. He also sends his gratitude for making him see that I was the only person for him._

_As for the money, don't worry. I know what a terrible burden it was to have to take care of it on my behalf, as you always mentioned. Now my husband and I will deal with all those boring issues and you will be able to rest easier. I hope that what my father left you would be enough to keep you living the life you have grown accustomed to. If you took care of your part of your inheritance as well as you took care of mine, you have nothing to worry._

_Take care sweet stepmother and thank you for everything._

_William Lecter_

_P.S.: Please have someone clean my room, for my beloved and I were in a hurry. – Hannibal._

A phone rang.

Alana answered, expecting it to be Hannibal and that he had a great explanation for what he had done.

"Hannibal?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but it's your mother."

"What do you want?" – she asked rudely.

"Such manners…" – Bedelia commented. – "… anyway, I just wanted to know if you received a visit by Will's lawyer.

"Yes, he just left and he told me everything. How dare that stupid boy to let himself be mounted and bred by Hannibal?"

"Well, Hannibal is his husband, my dear. And that's what happens with a couple who love each other very much."

"Hannibal doesn't love Will. He loves me." – she finally confessed her best kept secret. – "He loves only me and him marrying Will is just a ploy to get his money."

"Yes, I know all about your plan, so you can spare me the details."

"What? You know?"

"Of course. Hannibal told us. But thatwasn't the reason for my call."

"Then what do you want?"

"I just wanted you to know that they won and you lost. And you don't know how happy that makes me, Alana."

"Mother..."

"Goodbye, Alana. I'd advice you not to try to contact them again, but I don't think there is any need. After all, you no longer have unlimited funds, so just enjoy what little you have left."

"Mother…"

"Goodbye, Alana." – Bedelia hanged up.

And Alana, once the fabulous, rich woman who had enchanted every man she had ever desired, fell to the floor, and cried.

She had lost.

And Will had won.

.

* * *

.

A/N: I hope you liked the story :D


End file.
